


Take Me Home

by immortalchildinlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Character Death - Petunia, Good Dudley, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Dudley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalchildinlove/pseuds/immortalchildinlove
Summary: Marcus had been watching Dudley since he was born. He was a squib so his magical potential was hardly recognised but Marcus saw past the burren core and into the fertile ovary that lay hidden in Dudley’s body. He made it his motive to hide all Dudley’s secrets from the world and Dudley himself until the opportunity arose, which, much to his pleasure was sooner than he expected.Petunia was feeling under the weather so she went for a check-up at the clinic. She was diagnosed with tuberculosis and Marcus couldn’t be any happier. He started slipping poison into her medicine until she was too weak to move her own legs and killed her. It was a simple crucio that put the woman to rest for good, the pain being too unbearable for her to manage.After her death, he paid a little visit to Vernon Dursley, the selfish dog, and made sure he would never go back to Dudley and take the boy with pretence of wanting his son back. An imperius curse making him jump off the cliff was enough to sort him out. Then he sat back and waited for any other opponents until the last minute. He knew taming Dudley would be an issue but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Not the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can run but he can't seem to hide

Dudley sighs. He's been doing that a lot lately; sighing and staring out his window into the luscious gardens. They long lost their majesty to him. In fact, he doesn't think they ever truly held up to Petunia's memory. nothing ever did. Marcus tried but he's a busy man. He can't drop his empire to dote on his ward. He isn't the only one though. The staff, who had openly welcomed Dudley tried as well. he hasn't eaten, neither has he drank much. His body is vastly shrinking yet the usually hearty appetite is nowhere to be found. The clothes that once were a snug fit are now loosely holding on to his frame. He hasn't showered in more than a few days and is starting to get ripe.

Despite what it may look like, Dudley's not unaware of his self pity fest. He knows. He knows it's way overdue doing the forlorn desolate act. He should be


	2. Prologue

Dudley sighs and stares out the window, watching the trees pass by as the car drives. Now that the chaos going on around him has died down, the shock and grief has began to set in. His mother is gone. The only person he loved and cared for, his only true friend is gone. No more nightly cuddles he pretended to despise, no more good morning pecks and after breakfast sweets, no more sneaky meetings to give him treats at school disguised as progress checkups, no more warmth, no more her. She is gone and she took a big piece of his heart with her, leaving an empty void that will never be filled. And standing in a house that once was graced with her presence felt wrong; it felt like a sin. He wanted to run as far away from the house as he could and the man sitting next to him offered the only reasonable alternative. Oh, it’s a good offer, great even. He is going to live in a mansion and have servants at his beck and bay. He will be even more spoilt than he was in Privet Drive, he knows that. And maybe if the offer had presented itself before this tragic time, Dudley would have more than readily packed his bags. But now, it is less than important. He just wants to run away from the house that was drinking his soul with every breath he took. There were too many beautifully painful memories in that house to peacefully live in it.

“Dudley,” the man he has come to know as Marcus calls out to him.

He breaks Dudley from his reverie. He blinks and looks up. They are at a front of a mansion. He took a deep breath. This is going to be his home. Forever.


End file.
